1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless memory card reader, and, particularly, to a memory card reader, which can provide wireless communication with Universal Series Bus (USB) interface for a memory card, and a method of using the card reader.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the card reader developed for reading/writing a flash memory card is designed to provide a wire transmission for sending and receiving data with regard to the memory card. However, in order to design a card reader with lightness, smallness, shortness, and thinness for being carried conveniently, it would be helpful if the card reader could receive and send the data by way of a wireless arrangement.
A wireless card reader system of the present invention comprises a sending end a receiving end with data being loaded by a flash memory in the sending end and transmitted to a wireless transmission driver by way of a USB controller converting the data into USB format data and passing through a USB interface so as to be emitted to and received by the receiving end with a default frequency formed by way of the signal being modulated and wave-mixed.